Our Song
For the Goodnight Nurse song Our Song (Goodnight Nurse song), not to be confused with Elton John's Your Song | Recorded = | Genre = Country pop | Length = 3:24 (Album Version) 3:22 (Pop Mix) | Writer = Taylor Swift | Label = Big Machine | Producer = Nathan Chapman | Certification = Platinum (RIAA) | Last single = "Teardrops on My Guitar" (2007) | This single = "Our Song" (2007) | Next single = "Picture to Burn" (2008) | Misc = }} "Our Song" is a single by country pop artist Taylor Swift. It was released to radio on August 22, 2007, as the third single from her triple platinum album,Taylor Swift. The song became Swift's first Number One in December 2007, also making her the youngest artist to be the sole writer of a Number One country song. Swift wrote the song for a ninth grade talent show. Taylor Swift Shares Story and Success of Award-Winning "Our Song" Swift said on her MySpace page that it was released because of the large reaction it gets from fans at her shows and online. She also stated it was one of her best-selling songs on iTunes.CMT : Latest Country Music News Video Clips and Headlines Versions Music video The video for "Our Song" was directed by Trey Fanjoy and premiered on Country Music Television in September 2007. It reached #1 on CMT's Top Twenty Countdown on November 22, 2007, and remained there for four weeks. It then reached the top spot once again on January 17, 2008. The video won the 2008 CMT Music Awards Video of the Year award. The song talks about her relationship with then boyfriend Tim Leavitt, according to Swift "We had a strong relationship and we had a lot of fun those years, and we still do, but we are just friends now". Chart performance On the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart dated for the week of September 2, 2007, "Our Song" debuted at No. 55. The song reached No. 1 on the chart week of December 22, 2007, when it moved up from the No. 6 position. The five-notch jump to No. 1 was the biggest on the Hot Country Songs chart since January 1998, when Tim McGraw's "Just to See You Smile" also moved up from #6 to Number One. With six weeks at No. 1, "Our Song" forged a four-way tie for the second-longest running No. 1 by a female artist in the history of the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. Other songs also spending six weeks atop the chart are "It Wasn't God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels" by Kitty Wells (in August 1952), "Breathe" by Faith Hill (January 2000) and "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood (February 2006). Only Connie Smith's "Once a Day" had a longer reign, accomplishing its feat in January 1965. "Our Song" eventually became a crossover hit, becoming Swift's first Top 20 entry on the Billboard Hot 100. The song eventually peaked at No. 16. References Category:2007 singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Music videos directed by Trey Fanjoy